


Costume change

by DreamingOf4A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 09:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11483301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: After it became obvious a white costume doesn't work well with ice rinks, Yuzuru got a new costume. And for some reason, he wanted an audience for trying it out on the ice for the first time. Then a lucky member of said audience gets to know the costume, up, close and personal.





	1. Introducing the new costume

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Un)scheduled fitting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438026) by [lady_valkyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_valkyria/pseuds/lady_valkyria). 



> Previously known as PPOS Preview, Review and Prologue. Partly and subconsciously inspired by lady_valkyria's (Un)scheduled fitting (it wasn't intentional, but upon re-reading, I noticed the similarities, myself)

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives. (And yes, that includes sex lives :P) Also, I apologize for any OOC-ness on secondary characters, I admit I don’t know any of them very well.  
_

It was afternoon and Javier yawned as he walked down the hallways of the Cricket Club towards the skating rink. He didn’t have any skating planned - though he’d brought his skates, just in case - and he was there just for a debriefing with Brian, after his first Grand Prix event of the year, in Russia. He’d won, despite some issues and he was feeling fairly satisfied. But these post-event meetings were standard in their team and since Brian had proved time and again that his methods worked, Javier was only happy to oblige.

He was happy Brian hadn’t scheduled the meeting early in the morning, though, considering Javier had only returned the previous evening.

As he opened the door to the rink, he saw Brian, Tracy, David and Jeff all standing to the side, watching the ice. 

“Hi...” he said, and, though nobody turned to him, they just gestured for him to join them. “What’s up?” he asked.

“Yuzu’s going to show us his new costume.”

“New costume?” Javier wondered. It wasn’t like Yuzuru to change his costume midseason. Not unless he had a serious reason - like blood stains two seasons ago. “What’s wrong with his old one?”

“It’s… white...” Brian said. From his tone, Javier guessed there was more to it than that. But yes, a white costume was somewhat... counterproductive.

“So, how’s the new one?”

“We don’t know yet.” David said nodding towards the ice. Yuzuru was standing at the far side of the rink, bundled up from head to toe in a black jacket that was 10 sizes too big. Javier felt himself sweatdrop - or what he imagined that felt like; he realized then that he’d spent too much time looking at anime with Himawari, while he and Miki had dated.

And then Yuzuru turned to them - his hair gelled back - and grinned. 

“Ready?”

“Bring it on!” Brian smiled, though secretly they all braced themselves. 

Yuzuru grinned again, then nodded to Mr. Kikuchi, who was near the sound system. The man nodded back and waited for Yuzuru to shed his coat and move to the center, to take his spot.

“Oh, he’s demonstrating it...” Jeffrey said, sounding a bit surprised. “That explains why he called me to be here...”

Javier was going to say something, but the coat came off and Javier forgot he knew how to speak.

“Oh God...” Brian.

“Oh my God, indeed...” David.

“Fuck me...” Jeffrey.

Tracy just giggled.

“It’s… not white...” Javier said eventually.

As the music started, the world champion stole a glance at the other spectators. Brian was face palming, Tracy looked extremely amused, David looked halfway between horrified and adoring and Jeffrey was in shock. A little further away on a bench, Gabrielle’s jaw was on the floor and he spotted some mothers ushering their kids - who had come to watch, too, as they waited for the start of their practice - out of the room. Yuzuru’s outfit was apparently PG-13. Or worse.

“It’s not. It’s purple…” Brian said, looking up again as Yuzuru landed a picture perfect quad loop. They all raised an eyebrow each and applauded.

“I know someone else who wore a skin tight purple suit once~” Tracy said, still chuckling.

“Mine was not 50 shades of purple. And 100 shades of sparkles.”

“It also wasn’t that tight...” David added.

“We should have expected purple… why didn’t we expect purple?” Jeffery mumbled, apparently deaf to the rest of the conversation.

“I don’t think purple is the problem...” Javier volunteered taking a sip of the coffee he’d forgotten he was holding, trying to play it cool. But then Yuzuru launched into a donut spin and he promptly choked on his coffee.

“Oh my God...” David.

“He’s going to get deductions for that… they’re going to call it a wardrobe malfunction...” Brian moaned.

“I’d say everything’s functioning pretty damn well...” Tracy chuckled again.

“Thank whatever Gods inspired me NOT to put a Biellman into his program!”

“That would have been pornographic...” David agreed.

“I almost kind of want to see that...” Javier said, without thinking. Then blushed hard as four pairs of eyes turned to him.

“Oh, God, here it comes!” Gabrielle.

They all turned back to the ice, where Yuzuru launched into his knee slide, coming straight at them. Knees on the ice, legs spread, leaning back and…

“Oh my...” David, eye bulging.

“It’s all out there...” Brian, shaking his head in disbelief.

“He sure is enjoying this...” Jeffrey, staring unashamedly.

“That’s… kind of impressive, actually...” Javier, swallowing hard.

“No malfunctions whatsoever...” Tracy, still amused, but also blushing a little.

A few more spins and it was over.

The five continued staring at Yuzuru who was standing there, panting, grinning.

“What you think? Cool, right?”

“Oh, Yuzu...” Brian.

“Does he seriously not realize how… how… sinful those pants are?” David.

“I think he really does not... Should we… tell him?” Jeff.

“Why tell him? He’s a healthy young man, nothing wrong with that.” Tracy.

“Yeah, but the world shouldn’t witness first hand how healthy, how young and how man he is.” Brian.

“Why not? They’ll stop saying he looks like a girl after this...” Javier interfered, still playing it cool, while readjusting his sweater to make sure it covered how healthy, young and man he was.

“Guys… what wrong?” Yuzuru asked as he slid up to them and stopped, legs crossed at the ankles, looking a bit anxious.

Eleven pairs of eyes slid down to where the pants emphasized yet again Yuzuru’s… manliness.

“Ohhh… kay… I’m out of here! I need a cold shower!” Gabrielle announced as she got up and left the room.

Yuzuru frowned. “Bye Gabby… hope you feel better...”

“Oh, I feel great Yuzu, don’t worry! Too great!”

“What? What she mean?” Yuzuru turned to Javier.

“Don’t worry about it, Gabby’s fine. She must have just had a hard practice.”

“Oh… ok. So, what you think of new costume?”

“It’s very… purple.” Brian said. They all nodded.

Yuzuru scrunched his nose. “I know is purple. How is it look when skating?”

“It looks… flattering.” David said, gesturing in the general direction of Yuzuru’s lower half.

“Ah, yes. Ask make tighter. Show lines better!”

“Lines… yes, lots of lines...” David said, now pointedly staring at the outrageously clear outline of Yuzuru’s… manliness, before shaking his head. “Thanks for the show, Yuzu! I have to… I have to go now. Dinner with the husband you know.”

“Oh, ok. Thanks for coming. Enjoy dinner.”

“Same here, Yuzu. Uhm… I did not imagine this outfit when I made the program, but let’s just say I would have never managed to imagine it like this… It’s… quite something.” Jeff smiled, then ran off after David.

Javier heard Jeff ask David: “Is your husband dinner?” and David reply: “After that? He’s dinner and dessert and breakfast and quite possibly lunch, too.” Javier had to chuckle at that, before focusing on Yuzuru facing his two coaches.

Tracy was smiling at Yuzuru, but looked ready to laugh and Javier wondered why she’d been so amused, while the rest of them had been half horrified.

“Your outfit is great Yuzu. I’m sure your fans will love it!” she said, squeezing his shoulder and he beamed at her and Javier thought it was so wrong that such a cute face should appear in combination with those pornographic pants. 

“Oh, yes, I bet they will… Yuzu… are you SURE you want to wear this costume?” Brian asked.

“Yes. It feel really good, like second skin.”

“Second skin indeed… Well, if you’re sure, sure… just… make sure you watch the video,” Brian points at Mr. Kikuchi, still holding the tablet he’d used to record Yuzuru’s performance, “before you make the final decision.”

“Brian… don’t like?”

“I… it’s not about me liking it...”

Yuzuru bit his lip and looked sad. “Brian also wear purple, so thought Brian would like...”

The coach was a little taken aback. “Did you get a purple costume because I wore purple?”

“No, I get purple costume because is Prince. But Brian also wear similar purple costume, so thought you like.”

“Oh… well… yeah, but… it was a different shade and… well...”

Yuzuru sniffed a little, then put his bratty look on. “Well, if Brian don’t like, too bad. I like, Tracy like, David, Jeff like...” pause, turn to Javi. “Javi like?”

“Oh, I like. I like a lot!” Javier said, especially as he’d spent the past minute analyzing just how much he liked, up close.

“Javi like. So if Brian don’t like, tough luck.”

Brian had to chuckle at that. “It’s not that I don’t like it, Yuzu. You look… stunning. It’s just it’s a bit… you know… tight.”

“But tight is good!”

“Ok, if you think so. I just don’t want you feeling embarrassed when you see yourself on tv in this, later on.”

“Why would feel embarrassed?”

Brian shook his head. “Just watch the video.”

Yuzuru frowned. “Ok...”

“Anyway, we should get going, we have to have a quick meeting before the kids’ session. Javi, I’m sorry, but it’s gotten late… do you mind if we leave the meeting for tomorrow morning?”

“No problem. Yuzu and I can catch up instead, it’s been a while.”

Brian frowned a little, then shrugged and shook his head. If he’d been a few years younger and in Javi’s place, he’d want to “catch up” with Yuzuru, too. “Ok, you guys have fun.”

“We will. Come, Yuzu.” Brian choked on the sip of water he’d just taken and Tracy rolled her eyes.

“You guys are ridiculous.” Javier heard her say as he led Yuzuru out of the rink, a hand on his lower back, though itching to go lower. He’d admired Yuzuru’s crazy curves before, but it was the first time he felt like the skater’s ass DEMANDED to be touched.

“Yuzuru’s a normal young man. It’s only natural for things like that to show, at times.” Tracy continued, loud enough they could still hear her from the door to the hallways that led to the changing room.

“What thing?” Yuzuru asked as Javier ushered him into the hallway.

“Let’s just say we all know how much you enjoy skating.”

“What?”

Javier didn’t say anything as he pushed Yuzuru into the changing room.

“Those pants leave nothing to the imagination, Yuzu.”

Yuzuru frowned as he took off his skates, trying to understand that comment, before giving up.

“What imagination has do with pants?”

Rolling his eyes, Javier pulled Yuzuru in front of the full length mirror on the wall and stepped behind him.

“Look and you shall see.”

He saw Yuzuru look himself up and down, but still seemed confused. Not knowing how exactly to explain and afraid of crossing into sexual harassment area, Javier hesitated, but then thought maybe this would be better…

He stepped closer to Yuzuru, so that the younger man’s well shaped behind pressed against his crotch. His healthy, young man crotch.

Yuzuru’s eyes widened and his eyes fell to his own crotch in the mirror.

“Oh...”

“Yeah...” Javier said, then stepped back.

Yuzuru bit his lip, still staring. After a moment, he looked up and met Javier’s eyes in the mirror. Then he took a step back, glueing his back to Javier’s front again.

“Javi have nice imagination...”

Javier couldn’t help laughing at that as his hands naturally found their way on Yuzuru’s hips.

“I guess I do, yes...”

“So… Javi really like new costume?” Yuzuru asked and his surprised look from earlier started turning into a cheeky smile.

Javier let his crotch answer for him, with a twitch he didn’t even try hiding.

Yuzuru giggled and wiggled his butt a bit, before stepping back and turning to face Javier.

“You know… costume has problem...” Yuzuru said as he glued himself to Javier again, wrapping his arms around the other man’s neck.

“Problem?” Javier asked as his arms wrapped around Yuzuru’s waist and his hands finally found their way to that shapely behind.

“Underwear… costume tight, so underwear show...”

“Oh… that is a problem...”

“Want to see how I fix problem?”

Javier swallowed hard. Things had escalated very fast and he had no idea what was going on, or where it was going, but who could ever say no to that?

“Sure...”

“Unzip me.”

 


	2. Getting to know the costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javi unzips... and fun things happen.

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives. (And yes, that includes sex lives :P) Also, I apologize for any OOC-ness on secondary characters, I admit I don’t know any of them very well._

Javier felt his head spin, but who was he to say no? He let his hands trace the zipper from the base of Yuzuru’s spine all the way up to his nape before grasping the key and, with a deep breath, he started pulling it down.

Slowly, carefully, because he didn’t want Yuzuru’s new costume to get damaged. But also because he was teasing both of them and the rising sexual tension was positively delicious.

Yuzuru seemed to agree as he licked his lips, still looking straight into Javier’s eyes - and that stare was even more intense up close than it was at a distance - still smiling a naughty little smile.

Javier stopped as he reached the end of the zipper, his arms brushing the generous curve of Yuzuru’s behind, letting his hands slide to it briefly, before going up again, caressing the now naked skin of his back. Feeling those amazing muscles move as Yuzuru shifted slightly against him, stepping even closer, so Javier could feel Yuzuru’s enjoyment. He bet it looked even more obvious than before, but he kind of enjoyed feeling it too much to step back and admire the view.

As his hands reached the younger man’s shoulders, he slipped them under the costume and started sliding it off, caressing Yuzuru’s slim arms in process and forcing him to let go of Javier’s neck, though as soon as his arms were free, they were back, as if they belonged there.

The upper half of the costume naturally slid off and Javier let his hands move to the front, to trace the impressive pecs, briefly tease those tiny, responsive nipples, then caress those mind blowing abs. Of course, he knew how muscled and toned competitive figure skaters had to be, but sometimes it still surprised him what Yuzuru looked like with no clothes on.

As Yuzuru shifted against him a bit more, Javier felt the costume slide the rest of the way off. His heart started pounding even harder.

“Do you not look? I thought you want see…” Yuzuru whispered.

Javier swallowed and nodded, but didn’t pull away. Instead, looking into Yuzuru’s dark eyes, he let his hands travel to his hips, finding the strap of silky material. As silky as the outfit itself. Javier felt he could imagine it, the same shade of purple, shiny and stretchy and ever so slightly see-through.

He followed the strap to the back and virtually whimpered when he felt it stay the same, even as his knuckles brushed against smooth, curvy skin. Finally, the strip widened and dipped… Javier paused and he hesitated.

Yuzuru raised an eyebrow and Javier took it as a sign to continue, so he followed the strap as it squeezed its way between the generous cheeks of Yuzuru’s ass. Where it was warm and a bit moist from sweat and so incredibly intimate. And Javier made it even more so as he dug in deeper, caught the strap of material, hooked a finger around it - his brain short circuiting at what he brushed against and the little gasp Yuzuru let out at the touch - and pulled it out and away.

“A thong, Yuzu?”

“Only thing that work...”

“You could have gone commando...”

Yuzuru smirked at that. “And you think that be better?”

Javier chuckled. “No, that would have been X rated. But I would have loved it...” Javier whispered, then bent his head to bite on Yuzuru’s long neck, sucking at the bite, trying to see if he could turn it as purple as his outfit.

“You can enjoy this. No one else will.” Yuzuru whispered in between moans.

Those moans made Javier bolder and he slipped his hand under the strap, palming Yuzuru’s behind, then allowing the strap to guide his hand towards Yuzuru’s most private place.

He’d never imagined touching his teammate so intimately - or any man for that matter - but it was exhilarating. Especially as he felt the cheeks tense and a twitch where his fingers were exploring and another against his crotch.

“Yuzu...”

Yuzu just moaned, but his hands left their place around Javier’s  neck and traveled down, caressing his chest through his sweater, but then going straight to his belt, undoing that, then unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, before diving in.

Javier was surprised at the eagerness, but could hardly mind it as Yuzuru wrapped a hand around him and started rubbing him. Javier copied his rhythm where he was rubbing and he admitted to an urge to test things and push inside, but he resisted temptation.

Instead he removed his hand and looked up, suddenly remembering the mirror. He had to swallow as his mouth went dry at the sight of Yuzuru’s amazing ass with the purple thong hiding virtually nothing. He couldn’t resist spreading the cheeks a bit, to catch a glimpse of the strip of fabric as it rested in the place where his fingers had been until just now. Then he made Yuzuru turn around and concluded the front was even more sinful.

He’d watched plenty of porn in his life, but never had he found another man’s erection to be hot. With Yuzuru, hot didn’t even begin to describe it.

The light purple fabric did virtually nothing to hide shape, size or state of arousal - and Javier had to admit that while Yuzuru might have enjoyed skating, he was enjoying their current activities A LOT more. Should he ever stand like this on ice, nobody would wonder anymore, they would know.

On top of that, as if the fabric wasn’t transparent enough, there was a drop of moisture growing bigger, at the tip. Javier couldn’t help himself and touched it lightly, feeling the reaction immediately.

“Javi… hurry...”

“Shh… just enjoy it...”

“If I enjoy too much it ends”

Javier had to chuckle at that. He pulled Yuzuru against him again, pushing his jeans lower  and rubbing himself against the top part of that thong, as his hand more properly cupped Yuzuru through the front part of the garment, which could barely contain Yuzuru in his current state.

As the fabric became more and more transparent, Javier could feel himself getting closer to the edge. The noises and faces Yuzuru made only sped things up and soon, without having even touched Yuzuru’s bare crotch, they both moaned in orgasms that followed each other closely - though with Yuzuru first again. Of course. 

The younger man leaned almost his entire weight on Javier and, as he held him gently, the Spaniard realized for the first time just how reckless they had been. They were in the changing room and anyone, including kids, could have walked in at any moment.

“Yuzu… let’s head to the showers...” he whispered kissing the side of Yuzuru’s head, as it rested on his shoulder.

Yuzuru mumbled something incoherently, before standing up straight and turning to face Javier again. Hugging him and kissing him sweetly. As the kiss broke off, though, Yuzuru caught Javier’s lower lip between his teeth and squeezed a bit, biting it a bit more than just playfully...

“Underwear ruin now!”

“You can have another one made...”

“No more fabric. That why so small.”

Javier couldn’t help laughing at that. “Sorry… I’ll buy you another thong. A skin colored one, that won’t show.”

“What fun in not show?”

“Oh, you are such a tease!”

Yuzuru just grinned and pulled away from the hug. Walking to his bag -  apparently oblivious to his ruined underwear or the cum stains on his lower back and ass - bent over it, giving Javier a nice view of all the assets again, picking up fresh underwear, a big towel and toiletries, then brushing past him on his way to the showers.

Shaking his head, Javier tucked himself away, then picked up his own towel and toiletries, happy he hadn’t left them at home and followed.

He hesitated outside of Yuzuru’s stall, before the door opened and he was pulled inside, pinned to said door and kissed again.

Then Yuzuru chuckled, pulled back and proceeded to wash himself.

Shaking his head, Javier did the same, then helped Yuzuru wash his back - not missing the chance to dip in between those cheeks again, and delight in Yuzuru’s little moan - then Yuzuru helped him wash his back. They were quiet throughout, though there was a question nagging in Javier’s mind.

As they both returned to the changing room and changed into normal street clothes, Javier finally asked it.

“Did you seriously not realize how much that costume reveals?”

Yuzuru was inspecting his ruined purple underwear with a scrunched up nose, before stuffing it in a plastic bag.

“Why ask?”

“Because I find it hard to believe. You’re always aware of every inch of yourself and your appearance.”

Yuzuru smiled at that. “Javi is right. I knew.”

“Ha. Why put on that act then?”

Yuzuru shrugged. “I had help in know. Then same help thought it funny see how everyone react.”

“Let me guess. Tracy?”

Yuzuru grinned. “Yep.”

“I knew it. She was way too giggly.”

“She help put on costume.”

“Oh did she?”

“Yes. Tracy mother of two boys. She totally ok with young men body.”

“Ah, that’s true.”

“But also, Tracy notice and tell me. She also tell reaction is normal and might get hard and people would see in this costume. She ask if I ok with that.”

“That’s Tracy...”

“I think about it. And I decide is ok. Reaction is normal and natural, no reason to hide.”

“That’s true, but… you do realize so many people will fantasize over you and your involuntary erections?”

Yuzuru shrugged. “They will anyway. Might as well give them a reason to really do it.”

Javier laughed at that. “I guess.”

“Plus, if everyone squirm like you four did, is fun!”

“You are SUCH a tease!” Javier said, shaking his head. 

Yuzuru just laughed, picked up his bag and, as he was fully dressed poked his tongue out at Javier and ran out of the locker room.

Javier quickly shoved his sneakers back on, grabbed his own bag and ran after him.

He still had no real idea what had happened, but he sensed fun, happy, naughty times ahead.

And he owed Yuzuru a thong. Maybe a black one, if Yuzuru really wanted the world to see...


	3. To costume or not to costume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened before the public costume introduction.

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives. (And yes, that includes sex lives :P) Also, I apologize for any OOC-ness on secondary characters, I admit I don’t know any of them very well._

“Mrs. Wilson!”

Tracy startled as she heard her name called by an unfamiliar accented voice.

She turned away from the rink to see a lady smiling and bowing by the entrance. She quickly recognized the lady in charge of Yuzu’s costume, whose name she could never remember how to pronounce.

“Oh, hello!” Tracy greeted as she approached the woman. 

“Hello. Sorry interrupt. If possible, could come with me for bit?”

“Is something wrong?” Tracy frowned.

“No, no. Just… Hanyu-senshuu had costume redone. Because white costume hard to see on ice.”

“Yes, that was unfortunate. It was a beautiful costume.”

The lady bowed shyly. “So I bring new costume. And Hanyuu-senshuu try on and… would like Mrs. Wilson opinion…” The last was accompanied by a blush that surprised Tracy.

“Well… ok. I guess I can take a 10 minutes break. Let me just assign someone to look over the kids!”

“Of course.”

Several moments later, the two ladies were walking towards Brian’s office - which had turned into the costume trying room, especially with the man away in Russia with Javi - and Tracy had given in to curiosity.

“Really, though, what’s up? It’s the first time someone asks for my opinion on a costume like this. Plus, Jeff is here and he choreographed the program. Wouldn’t it make more sense to ask him?”

The lady blushed again a bit. “Ask Mr. Buttle is too embarrassing. Mrs. Wilson who is also woman is better…”

“Why?”

A sigh. “Hanyuu-senshuu wanted costume tighter.”

“Ok…”

“Made tighter.”

“... how tight?”

“Very. Also, material is different from white costume…”

“...different how?”

“... you see.”

Tracy swallowed hard, but asked no more questions.

As they reached Brian’s office, she took a deep breath, then opened the door, walking inside ahead of the designer.

“Yuz…” she trailed off as she caught her first sight of the costume.

Iridescent lavender that looked like Yuzu had been sown into it, with how tight it was.

Round, skater’s butt. Strong shapely thighs. Loooooong legs.

“Tracy!” Yuzuru exclaimed as if they hadn’t been doing stroking just 30 minutes earlier. “What you think?”

Tracy was quiet. She couldn’t really think as Yuzuru had turned around and she immediately understood why she’d been asked for an impression.

She recovered fairly quickly, though and turned to the Japanese designer.

“I’ll handle it, don’t worry. Yuzuru will call you with the final answer, if that’s ok?”

Relieved, the lady smiled. “Thank you very much! That is perfect! I leave you alone now. Good bye.”

And then she was out of the room and Tracy focused her warm smile on a confused Yuzuru.

She took his hand and led him to sit on a couch, sitting next to him and turning sideways so they could see each other, still holding his hand.

“Yuzu… are you sure you want to skate in this costume?”

Yuzuru frowned. “What wrong with costume?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it!” Tracy said, as she squeezed his hand.

“Then what?”

“It’s just… very… revealing…”

“I don’t understand…”

Tracy sighed and drew up on her experience as a mother of boys.

“You can easily see the shape and size of your penis in this costume.”

Yuzuru’s eyes widened and he looked down to his lap and blushed.

Tracy rolled her eyes. If men heard about cocks or dicks, they were fine, but use the term penis and they’d all turn into blushing maidens.

“Yuzu. Look at me.”

Used to obeying by now, the young man did.

“There is nothing wrong with that. You are a man and of course, you have a penis. A fully functional one, too. There’s nothing wrong in wearing tight pants that outline it. What matters is whether you’re comfortable with it.”

“Comfortable?”

“Yes. Are you ok with the world being able to rather easily guess the shape and size of your penis? People wondering whether you’re wearing underwear and what kind? People being able to tell if you get even the slightest erection? Because if you are ok with that, then by all means boy, use the costume as it is. You are a man, it’s hardly like you’re letting it all hang out in the open - there are sports with far more obvious bulges, anyway - and erections, especially spontaneous ones, are perfectly natural phenomena. But, if you’re not ok with it, we’ll talk to that nice lady and see how we can alter it. Think about it and let me know, ok? Only you know what’s best.”

Yuzuru nodded, still blushing, but looking like he was already thinking seriously.

“Is it very visible?” he asked.

Tracy grimaced a bit. 

“Yeah, it is… come here.” she said then pulled him to a full length mirror that was there precisely because Brian’s office was usually try-out-new-costumes room.

In the light, it was hard to notice much at first, so Tracy asked Yuzuru to stand there, then picked up her phone and turned on the flashlight, focusing the beam on Yuzuru’s crotch.

He turned red instantly.

“Oh my God!” he said covering his face with his hands.

“Oh, Yuzu! It’s ok!” she said as she walked up to him and gave him a careful hug. “Yuzu, look at me. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You are beautiful and I assure you women - and men - around the world would drool over your pants.” Yuzuru scrunched up his nose and she chuckled. “Not literally! I just mean they would love them and find them extremely sexy. It’s just that you’ve felt awkward about adopting sexy roles before, so I need you to be very aware of how people would see this before you decide if you do it or not.”

Yuzuru sniffed and pulled back, turning sideways in the mirror, so his… curves showed even more.

“Yeah, that angle they’ve seen already.” Tracy chuckled.

“It looks good?”

“What?”

“My… you know.”

Tracy felt herself blush a bit. How was she supposed to answer that? She already felt she’d long crossed into sexual harassment territory, but it was more important for her that Yuzu know what he was getting himself into.

“Well, in those pants, it looks great…”

“Only in these pants?”

“Yuzu, I’m not sure I’ve seen it au naturel, but even if I had, I would have tried my hardest not to pay any attention. I’m your coach and you’re like a son to me!”

“... I just meant in other pants…”

“Oh… it’s not as noticeable usually. In other pants.” Tracy said, trying to appear nonchalant.

“Hmm. Ok.”

“You don’t have to decide right now. There’s still time.”

“Can I ask question?”

“Sure.”

“If Tracy was straight man, what would you think?”

Tracy blinked, because of all the questions in the world, that was one she’d never have expected.

“What?”

“If Tracy was straight man, are pants good or no?”

“Yuzu… you don’t have to worry about things like that…”

“Not worry, curious.”

“... why?”

Yuzuru just shook his head.

“I… don’t know. I never could figure out the minds of straight men.”

Yuzuru pouted, obviously unhappy.

“We could ask Javi?” Tracy suggested.

Yuzuru’s eyes flared a bit, but he didn’t say anything. He tried a few more moves in front of the mirror.

“Ok, I decide.”

“Already?”

“Yes.”

“So, which is it?”

“I keep this costume.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am. But…”

“Yes?”

“When Brian come back, we show everyone and get opinion.”

“Ok.”

“Will need Tracy help put it on…”

“Oh… if it’s ok with you, it’s ok with me.”

Yuzuru nodded and smiled.

“Also…”

“Yes?”

“Underwear really show…”

“Maybe something skin colored wouldn’t… A dance belt or so…”

Yuzuru scrunched up his nose.

“I think… I ask make custom.”

“Custom?”

Yuzuru nodded.

“Custom underwear. Like dance belt, only… more… costume-like.”

“O...k…”

“Also if custom, fit better!” Yuzuru smiled sheepishly.

Tracy had the urge to fan herself on behalf of the designer who might just find herself taking measures she’d never considered taking before. Though deep, deep, deep inside there was also the tiniest bit of envy. Not that anyone needed to know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The costume designer/creator is my creation, in this case, and not his real one (since I know nothing about her).


End file.
